The Last Battle
by FireTiger58
Summary: This fic. is about Hiei and Kurama. They are helping Yusuke and Kuwabara train for the upcoming tournament. But they don't know that a new team will be here and they aren't looking forward to only beating Yusuke, but something else.
1. Default Chapter

The Last Battle

Disclaimer: As always these characters don't belong to me, they belong to the author/s of Yu-Yu-Hakusho, but if they did I would make sure to have a lot of episodes about Kurama and Hiei!! :)

A/N I made this before I saw the last episode of Yu-Yu-Hakusho, before Yusuke defeated Taguro. I am a fan of Hiei and Kurama and base all my stories off of them, most of the time. So if you don't like Kurama or Hiei, or just don't feel like reading a whole bunch of chapters about them, then you should stop reading NOW!!! I hope a lot of people like this story!! :) If you guys/girls don't like reading stories with own characters then also stop reading this NOW!! If you like Kuwabara then stop reading NOW!! If you don't like Keiko also stop reading this right now. 'Cause I don't like Keiko, Kuwabara and I love to add my own characters! ( Usually means thinking to self, except for the beginning, but if I told you what it meant then it would give it away.)

The Last Battle

Chapter One

Hiei dodged another one of his enemy's attacks. Each attack stronger and more powerful then the one before it.

I knew that this dim-witted fool would be hard to beat, though his mind may be slow, but his attacks are powerful. Hiei thought to himself. I need to find a way to buy time until I think of what to do.

The enemy threw another punch at Hiei. He was thinking of what to do and didn't realize it, but Hiei dodged just in time for the punch to only leave a scratch.

"You fool!" Shouted the fire demon. "You are just trying to by time until you think of what to do. Well, don't hurt yourself because you can't defeat me."

The demon was to wrapped up by the sound of his own voice, that he didn't realize that Hiei wasn't even standing in front of him. Hiei was behind him with his katana drawn behind the demon's back.

"Think again!" Shouted the demon and he threw a punch at Hiei. Hiei flew into a boulder and was knocked unconscious. "Now it's time to finish you off Hiei!"

"No." Whispered Hiei.

Hiei woke with a jolt. He looked around him to realize that he was in a tree. The same one he was laying in before he was almost killed by a fire-breathing demon.

I must have fallen asleep. Thought Hiei. Hiei had been tired lately, staying up late on most nights with Kurama, helping train Yusuke and Kuwabara for the fights that lay a head of them. He also had been having troubles sleeping for the last few days. Every time he tried he always thought of Yukina and how he needed to stay awake to make sure nothing happened to her in the Ice World.

Hiei lost his train of thought when he started shaking. He looked down at the ground. There was Yusuke kicking the tree trunk trying to get Hiei's attention.

"Hiei, get down here it's time for training!" Shouted Yusuke. He gave the tree one last hard kick. "Owwwwwwwwww!!! MY FOOT!!!!!"

"Real smart idiot." Said Hiei jumping down from his tree branch.

"It's not my fault o.k.!" Screamed Yusuke. "It really hurt."

"Well, if a tree can kick your butt, I guess that makes you pretty pathetic." Said Hiei. Yusuke said nothing. "Let' go before this training lesson is over." Hiei walked down the rocky road path, Yusuke trailing him.

"It's about time you guys got here." Said Kuwabara as he saw Yusuke and Hiei approach the training grounds. " We've been waiting for 10 minutes.

"Well, if some idiot didn't hurt his foot we would have been here a lot earlier." Said Hiei.

"I DID NOT MEAN TO BANG MY FOOT THAT HARD AGAINSIT THAT STUPID TREE!!" Shouted Yusuke. He was mad that Hiei kept bringing that up, but he really didn't mean to. Sure he meant to kick the tree, but not that hard.

"Well what did you do that for Yusuke?" Asked Kuwabara.

"I DIDN"T MEAN TO!!!!!!" Yusuke was getting really mad that people kept saying that he kicked the tree.

"Let's just start training." Said Kurama noticing that Yusuke was getting madder and madder by the second.

"So who's training who?" Asked Kuwabara stupidly.

"I want Kurama to train me. I've had enough of Hiei already today." Said Yusuke.

"And I've had enough of you." Said Hiei in a come back.

"My Master they seem to be fighting." Said a girl dressed in black.

"Yes I know. This might be there weak point Krishna." Said a voice that seemed to be echoing though the hall.

"Finally. Kassi and I will go down to their little place and act like….

"Terrific plan I approve."

Yusuke Urameshi, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei continued to train with each other till nightfall.

"We should stop now. I have school tomorrow and so does Kuwabara." Stated Yusuke.

"You never cared about school before, Yusuke." Said Hiei.

"Well I want to see Keiko."

"Aw, how sweet." Started Hiei.

"Really Hiei?" Asked Yusuke.

"Sure." Said Hiei. Yusuke stared at Hiei surprised. Hiei, the fire and ice demon, saying that Yusuke wanting to see Kieco was sweet. He was starting to like Hiei. Yusuke started to smile.

"As sweet as a cavity." Finished Hiei. A grin appeared on his face. As soon as Yusuke's smile appeared, it vanished.

O.k. maybe I don't like Hiei as much anymore." Said Yusuke to himself.

" Well better leave to get off to school nice and early." Said Yusuke acting like nothing happened, but doing a horrible job at it. " Come on Kuwabara." Yusuke grabbed

Kuwabara by the arm and pulled him away from the training grounds. Hiei and Kurama just watched them disappear. They were talking with each other, but they were to far away for Hiei to understand them. They looked so carefree. But little did they know that tomorrow they were going to have a fight with destiny. A fight not only for their lives and other people's, but also for the ones they love. If they lose this fight then, they will die, and so will their loved ones.

(Please submit reviews to tell me how I'm doing on this chapter or if you have any ideas that I could change or that you would like to see in this story. I'm not well known yet, but I hope to become. Thanks, for who ever does submit a review.)


	2. Chapter Two

The Last Battle

Disclaimer: Again I do not own these characters. The people of Yu-Yu-Hakusho do. Well, some of them are mine likethe Krishnas thiermine. Mainly in these stories the bad guys are all mine.

A/N I hope this chapter is as good as the first one. I had trouble thinking when writing it. So please submit reviews. Those are always nice to get.

The Last Battle

Chapter Two

It was still dusk outside when Yusuke Urameshi woke up from his slumber.

"What a dream." Said Yusuke out loud. He walked over to the cupboard and grabbed some cereal. He didn't even get a bowl or anything; he just ate it out of the box. 'Yusuke's' house was always a mess. His mom was always out drinking late into the nights and usually crashed at a friend's house near the bar. There was clothes throw over coat racks, chairs, counters, and even the drapes. Yusuke was planning on cleaning it, but he didn't want to. Images of his recent dream were still in his head.

"How could this be? It doesn't make sense. Two girls wanting to take my powers away. Hiei and Kurama getting captured. It just doesn't make sense." Said Yusuke.

"Well, there not suppose to. That's why they're called DREAMS." Said a guy's voice. Yusuke's hairs on his arms stood up.

"Koenma?" Asked Yusuke turning around and then he jumped backward as he did. Koenma was standing in front of him, only…taller.

"Koenma I am so not used to you being eye level." Said Yusuke.

"Yes, well sorry." Said Koenma. "I like being this tall. I'm the more attractive, cute Koenma."

"Keep day dreaming." Said Yusuke shoving some more cereal into his mouth. "Why are you here any way?"

"Oh yes. I need to tell you something. To give you your next mission. Here." Said Koenma handing Yusuke a tape. "Just watch this along with Kuwabara, and Boton after school in the training area. That's all." Koenma disappeared. Yusuke stood there staring at the place where the older Koenma had just been standing.

"That was my definition of weird." Said Yusuke. He hurried in to his room and grabbed his school clothes and his bag and walked out the door.

"Yusuke!" Shouted Keiko. "Yusuke. Wait up!" Yusuke stopped and turned around. Surely enough there was Keiko running up the street to catch up with him. "I did think I would find you." Said Kieko finally catching up. "I went to your house yesterday and you weren't there."

"Yeah I had some where to go. I was gone all day." Answered Yusuke starting to walk down the road again.

"Oh." Said Keiko. "Well, just remember that you have to come with me to go into town and go shopping." Keiko looked at Yusuke. He turned to her.

"Kieko, I am not going with you to go shopping." Snapped Yusuke. Kieko stopped walking.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I am sick of you. You are always with me and I have other things to do besides hanging around with you." Said Yusuke. Kieko didn't stay to hear what else Yusuke had to say. She ran down the street away from Yusuke and towards the school.

"Keiko." He whispered. I didn't mean to hurt her. Yusuke said to himself. Honestly. I'm just stressed about school, girlfriend, training, being a detective for the Under World, getting missions every week, and loss of sleep. Yusuke started to walk towards the school again, only faster. He didn't want to be late.

"Yusuke! Your late!" Shouted Mrs. Valnidi. (One of my own characters. Pronounced Val-in-d)

"Sorry i…I" Said Yusuke he struggled on what to tell her.

"He had to go back home to grab his math home work, Mrs. Valnidi." Said Hiei with a harsh tone. (Yes Hiei is in school I got sick of everyone else being in school so I put him in school.) The teacher looked straight at Hiei.

"And how would you know Hiei?" Asked Mrs. Valnidi.

"Well, we were walking together to school and Yusuke said that he forgot his homework. I told him I would wait for him, but he said that he didn't want both of us to be late." Explained Hiei.

" Is this true Yusuke?" Asked Mrs. Valnidi. Yusuke at this point was dazed. Hiei of all people trying to help Yusuke stay out of trouble.

" Yusuke." Said Mrs. Valnidi. Yusuke looked up at the teacher.

"Oh yeah. It's true. See I have my homework in my hand." Said Yusuke.

"Well, I'll let you pass this time, but don't be late for my class again. Please take your seat Mr. Urameshi." Said Mrs. Valnidi. Yusuke walked over to his desk between Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. "Since you did your homework Yusuke would you mind sharing with us the answer to number 5?"

Not really. Said Yusuke to himself. He looked down at his paper. It was blank. He looked up at his teacher. She, along with everyone else were staring at him. He looked back down at his paper and gasped quietly. There were all the answers 1-28.

" 5.6." said Yusuke sounding not so sure of himself.

"Correct." Said Mrs. Valnidi. She wrote the answer one the board. " Kris, number 6." A soft knock interrupted the classroom. The principle walked into the fairly large classroom.

"Excuse me for the interruptions" Said Principle Hewers. (Another one of my own characters.) " I would like to introduce to you two new students. Cali and Kass."

"Well, hello." Said Mrs. Valnidi. " New students are always welcome here. Now where to seat you… How about behind Yusuke?" She pointed to him and both girls went and sat down. Cali had brown wavy hair and blue eyes. She had the usuall blue shirt and white shirt, only a pin was on it. It looked like….

The middle part seemed to be some kind of crystal or quartz. The things coming off of it, that looked like leaves off of a berry, were colored dark red and outlined with gold. Kass had blonde hair and aquamarine eyes. She was wearing the girl school uniform too, but like Cali she had one of those pins. Only her crystal was light purple and the leave-things were icy blue and outlined with gold also.

Hiei looked at Kurama, looking to see if he sensed the same thing.

There's something weird about those two Said Hiei to himself. Kurama looked back at Hiei with an expression that said that he sensed it to. An Aura around them that grew stronger by the second.

"Would you girls like to tell us a little bit about your self's?' Asked Mrs. Valnidi. The girls both shook their heads. "Well, we were just learning about decimals, do either of you know about that."

"No." Said Kass with a coldness in her voice. The teacher jumped back a little bit, but nobody seemed to notice.

"O.k. Well, I'll have Kurama help Cali. O.k. Kurama?" Mrs. Valnidi looked hopefully at Kurama.

"Sure." Said Kurama with a smile appearing on his face.

"O.k. and Hiei can you help Kass?" Asked Mrs. Valnidi.

No! Thought Hiei. "Sure. I would love to teach Kass."

"Great." Said Mrs. Valnidi. "Well, I'm glad that some students are willing to help others in need." A smile appeared on the teacher's face. The two sat down with Hiei and Kurama.

"Hi. I'm Kurama." Said Kurama.

"I kind of figured that out already." Said Cali with a playful look in her eyes. They both started laughing. Kurama looked over at Hiei to see how he was doing with Kass. He wasn't even paying attention to her. In fact it looked like they hated each other to death. Like worst enemies helping each against their will.

"So. Decimals are pretty easy to understand….

After school Hiei and Kurama met at their usual spot, in the forest where there was a clearing.

"So why did you decide to help Kass, Hiei?" asked Kurama. Hiei looked at his friend.

"Well, I thought it would be a good chance to get to know her better, if they are our enemies." Said Hiei. Kurama could tell that it was something else, but he decided if Hiei didn't want to tell him then it must be for a good reason.

He'll tell me when he feels he's ready to. Thought Kurama to himself.

" So you really think that they are our enemies, Hiei?" Asked Kurama.

" No doubt in my mind that they are, Kurama." Answered Hiei.

"So you sensed that aura too, Hiei. It wasn't just me?"

"Yeah. I sensed it to. I just can't tell if it's bad or good a t this moment. I'll find out tomorrow."

" Sure. Whatever, Hiei. But we need to get to Yusuke's to watch that new mission tape." Said Kurama. Hiei jumped into a near-by tree and that was the last Kurama saw of him until he got to Yusuke's.

"Now that we are all here lets watch the tape." Said Boton. She slipped the tape in to the VCR and turned up the volume a little bit so that they could all here it.

" Hello." Said the Older Koenma appearing on the TV. " Nice to see you all again. Your next mission is to find two girls. They are from Krishna's group. They are very powerful and won't be brought down so easily. They have to strength of a tiger, the intelligence of fox, agility of an elf, and power of a dragon. They wouldn't be easy to find, for they hide among the normal people. Like you guys. One is an Ice Krishna and the other is a Fire Krishna. I hope you guys can find them and destroy them both. Then you need to go to the Krishna headquarters and destroy the crystal that is inside of it. After that the mission is complete. I'll tell you if I find out anything." With that said Koenma disappeared from the TV screen. Yusuke stared at the TV as if he hadn't seen it turn off.

"O.k. so we are looking for two girls that come from the Krishna headquarters, right?" Asked Kuwabara.

"Yeah." Said Yusuke in a kind of dazed voice. Yusuke continued to stare at the television set.

How could this be? Thought Yusuke. Could those two girls really be… na they couldn't. Maybe they are though

So the next mission begins for the Under World's Detectives, but they only know part of the danger that lies ahead of them. For they have not been fair warned about something else.

(Please submit a review for they always come in handy and always make the author feel good. Plus we always could use more reviews in the world. Just take a few minutes to write one and tell me what you think about the chapter, if you think I could change something, if you think I could add something, or just to tell me how I'm doing with this story. I always love reviews!!)


End file.
